jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Norvi2000/Moje pierwsze opowiadanie - Prowadzi nas los.
Wydarzenia zaczynają się 3 miesiące po JWS2 :) *Stoik nie żyje a Valka mieszka z Czkawką *Czkawka i Astrid nie są jeszcze małżeństwem, ani nie sa narzeczonymi *pisane jest z perspektywy Czkawki, ale czasem będzie pisane też z innej. *Pochyła czcionka to myśli lub sny. EDIT - Rozdział 1. Promienie słoneczne zaczeły wpadać wprost do mego pokoju, przy czym budząć mnie ze snu. Odwróciłem się na drugi bok z chęcią powrotu do tej spokojnej krainy, lecz nie tylko ja zostałem obudzony. Cały dom w momencie zaczął się trzęść i wydawać dziwne dźwięki, od razu wiedziałem kogo to przyczyna.Wstałem z łóżka dużą niechęcią gdyż była dopiero 5 rano! - Już idę mordko! - Powiedziałem cichym i zmęczonym głosnem, smok na szczęście zszedł w natychmiastowym tępie z dachu. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się wielki grymas, lecz chyba lepiej wstać niż pozwolić tej besti rozwalić nasz dach! Wziołem potrzebne rzeczy do latania i pośpiesznym lecz cichym krokiem ruszyłem na dół by nie narobić żadnego chałasu. Na dole od razu rzucił mi się w oczy portret mego ojca, uśmiechnąłem się do niego z własnej woli. Może dla was to dziwne że oddaję swoją radość obrazowi...ale no cóż. Ja normalny nie jestem. Podeszłem do smoka mojej mamy który leżał sobie spokojnie przy kominku wlepiająć we mnie te swoje oczęta. Uklękłem przy nim by móc lepiej oddać mu swoją pieszczotę. Smok zamruczył coś gdy tylko skończyłem go głaskać. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wielką serdecznością a ten powrócił do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia...spania. O właśnie! Szczerbatek!' Zapomniałem! -Pomyślałem uderzając się ręką w czoło. Natychmiast wybiegłem z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Co ja wyprawiam!' '''Odwróciłem się w stronę domu sprawdzić czy nikogo nie obudziłem'...Na szczęście'''- ''Odpowiedziałem sobie w myślach. ' Wyprostowałem się i poszedłem do mojego smoka który z wyraźnego znudzenia zakopał się w śniegu. ''A właśnie mówiłem że na Berk zawitała zima?-Zaśmiałem się a smok podniósł się i wytrzepał z białego puchu. Podbiegł do mnie i zaczął się łasić. -No proszę, nasz alfa się tu łasi? Co by inni pomyśleli! - Mój głos nabrał widocznej wredoty przy czym jeszcze stanąłem przed smokiem prosto by lepiej go móc skarcić wzrokiem. Smok zrobił głupią minę jakby udawał że nie wie o co mi chodzi, ale po chwili zastanowienia odwrócił się do mnie tyłem i stanął nieruchomo. -O no proszę! Wielka dzidzia strzela focha! - Podeszłem do smoka lecz ten odszedł jeszcze dalej. Ale uparty gad- ''Pomyślałem sobie. Podeszłem do niego jeszcze inną stronę by zwrócić uwagę Szczerbola lecz ten się na mnie tylko spojrzał i odrócił wzrok. Przypatrzyłem się smoku i rzuciłem się na niego bez zastanowienia lecz ten powalił mnie swoimi ciężkim tyłe, przez chwilę straciłem zdolność odduchania lecz gdy smok tylko ze mnie zeszedł moja zdolność wróciła. Leżałem na ziemi jakby nieżywy a smok podszedł do mnie z wyraźną troską. Otworzyłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się do niego. ''-żyję - Usiadłem na tym zimnym śniegu i złapałem się za brzuch - ''Jakoś - Wstałem i otrzepałem się z puchu. Spojrzałem się na Szczerbatka który wlepiał te wielkie zielone oczy we mnie. Zrobiłem głupią mine podnosząc ręce i za to mówiąc. -Skoro już wiemy że jesteś cięższy to może polatamy? - Smok ucieszył się i przez chwilkę biegał na około mnie zostawiac za sobą dość dużę ślady. __________________________ W górze zawsze czułem się lepiej...nie czułem zimna, smutnu, żalu czy złości. Te uczucia szły na bok, byłem wolny. Mogłem pomyśleć spokojnie co od czasu gdy zostałem wodzem bylo żadkością. Tu liczyłem się tylko ja i mój przyjaciel Szczerbatek. Jeszcze 6 lat temu bym nie pomyślał że wszystko aż tak się zmieni. Smoki i ludzie żyją w spokoju, w ... harmonii. Cieszą się że moje starania nie poszły w błoto. Na Berk....bardzo i to bardzo dużo się zmieniło. I to na lepsze. Rozdział 2. ''Latamy, latamy a tu proszę! W krzakach ukryty jest smok...i to jaki! Śmiertnik Zębacz. I to jeszcze samiczka! Skąd ja ją znam...i czemu ukrywa się w krzakach? Podlecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem bliżej by móc przyjrzeć się dokładnie tej niecodziennej sytuacji. Smok wyszedł wreścię z ukrycia i rozglądnął się na wszystkie możliwe strony. Szczerbatek zrobił się bardzo podekscytowany na widok smoczycy. Już wiedziałem jakiego gada mamy na oku. Wichura! Ale jeśli jest tu Wichura to też powinna gdzieś być jej właścicielka. Na polankę obok smoka wyszła nagle jej treserka. I tu cię mam! '' Perspektywa Astrid. Poszłam na polankę na której spędzałam bardzo dużo swojego czasu. Czkawki cały czas nie było, bo przecież został wodzem, a wódz łatwo nie ma. Śledzik zanudzał mnie swoimi umiejętnościami na temat smoków. Bliźniaki jak to bliźniaki, szkoda gadać. A o Sączysmarku już nie wspomnę. Na szczęścię w takie dni jak dziś mogłam sobie rozweselić ten czas i spędzić ten dzień ze swoją smoczycą, wichurą. Podeszłam do niej i pogłaskałam. -No to co Wichurko, może polatamy?- Można było wyczuć w mym głosie serdeczność i radość. Smoczyca ucieszła się, nawet bardzo. Wziąłam siodło które zrobił specjalnie dla mnie Pyskacz, na szczęście nie było na nim żadnym ostrych rzeczy jak na zdolności i pomysłowość naszego kowala stawiałam. Było to dość zwykłe brązowe siodło które miało torbę i zawieszkę by móc mieć zawsze przy sobie coś do obrony. Założyłam Wichurce oto ten wynalazek i zaczełam go ustawiać w dobre pozycje by w jakimś wypadku nie spaść czy móc spokojnie sterować smokiem. Lecz moim oczom ukazał się ruszający się krzak. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, ale w mojej ręce znajdował się mój topór. -Kim jesteś? Po co tu przyszłeś? -Podniosłam topór i przyjełam obronną pozycję cofając siebie i smoka w tył. Krzaki przestały się już ruszać jak na jakiś rozkaz, lecz ja na dal stawałam na ostrożność i bezpieczeństwo. Lecz nagle z krzaków wyskoczył nie kto inny jak Szczerbatek zachęcający Wichurkę do zabawy, a za nim pojawił się jego towarzysz, a jednocześnie bardzo znana mi osoba. -Czkawka! Jeszcze chwila i byś leżał martwy! - Byłam zła lecz złość mi szybko mineła gdy tylko mój chłopak podszedł do mnie i złapał za ręce, uśmiechnął się do mnie tym smoim uśmieszkiem który tak bardzo uwielbiałam. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech a ten póścił mnie z uścisku i stanął prosto. Był wyższy odemnie i to trochę sporo. -Czyli jakbym nie wyszedł to byś mnie zabiła? - Spojrzał się na mnie wzrokiem zainteresowanego małego chłopca, nie nawidziłam gdy tak na mnie patrzył...lecz był w ten sposób bardzo słodki. Zrobiło mi się od razu głupio na to że nie miałam żadnej rozsądnej i mądrej odpowiedzi. Zaśmiał się tylko przyciągając mnie do siebie. Uśmiechnął się do mnie a ja do niego. -A co tu tak właściwie robisz? - Spytał się mnie, wlepiając we mnie te swoje zielone oczy. -A czasami przychodzę sobie tutaj z Wichurką i no cóż...- Starałam się zrobić świetny nastrój i odwróciłam od niego wzrok - Latamy sobie - Znowu spojrzałam na niego ale tym razem z pytaniem -A ty? Co tutaj robisz? -No jak to co? Patronuję Berk jak prawdziwy wódz - Jego głos był bardzo poważny...lecz i tak wiedziałam jaka była prawda. -Obudził Cię Szczerbatek? Zrobił głęboki wdech i powiedział - Tak obudził mnie Szczerbatek - Zrobił minę niezadowolonego z tego że odkrywałam jego "Sekrecik" ale przecież i tak wiedział że ja znam go najlepiej, w końcu tyle się już znamy. Spojrzałam na Szczerbatka i Wichurkę którzy jak na zgodę po kolei nurkowali w śniegu. Zaśmiałam się razem z moim chłopakiem. Rozdział 3. Perspektywa Czkawki. Ten dzisiejszy dzień dał mi ostro w kość, i to nawet nie chodzi o ten nawał pracy którą dostaję codziennie. Zima.. Nie czuję nóg przez to zimno! Znaczy...nogi. A kto by się tam czepiał szczegółów! No i mam za swoje. Odkąd Szczerbatek dostał nowy ogon może latać całkiem sam....Co cieszy mnie bardzo ponieważ smok dorównuje teraz swoim przyjaciółom ale z drugiej strony...W takie zimno muszę samotnie iść do portu! Ach...tak wiem, strasznie was wkurzam tymi moimi narzekaniami na moje życie, czasem sam bym sobie zakleił czymś paszczę. ''Pośpiesz się Czkawka! Powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Zmierzałem do portu ponieważ Johan miał dla mnie podobno bardzo ważną przesyłkę, i pewnie jakieś ciekawe opowiadanie. Tak...ciekawe. Och znowu zaczynam! 'No i mam cię Johan! Weszłem na drewniany pomost przy czym robiąc wielki skrzyp, duża grupa kupujących spojrzała się na mnie z wielką serdecznością co sprawiło u mnie lekkie podenerwowanie. Zacząłem iść w kierunku łodzi gdzie miałem zakończyć swój dzisiejszy cel, robiąc przy tym lekkie putanie w drewniany most moją protezą co sprawiło że więcej ludzi zaczęło zwracać na mnie uwagę. -Witam wodza! - Powiedział Gruby który przechodził koło mnie trzymając skrzynię z wystającym materiałem, za nim szedł Widro z małym nożykiem. Zwrócił moją uwagę ponieważ wpatrywał się w jego zabytek jak w coś magicznego. -A witam, witam - Uśmiechnąłem się do nich mimo wolnie, i zająłem się swoją dalszą wędrówką. W oddali słyszałem tylko szum rozmawiających ze sobą wikingów. Nie odbyło się też bez różnych tekstów do mnie "Berk wita wodza!" "Witamy Wodza!" "Szacownego Wodza witam!' "Co to za spóźnienia ty leniuchu!" Tak...zgadliścię. Ten ostatni tekst był oczywiścię posłany do mnie przez Pyskacza, nie odpowiedziałem mu jednak nic. Skarciłem go tylko wzrokiem a ten tylko głupi się uśmiechnął. Wreścię znalazłem się na łodzi a za mną wylądował mój przyjaciel który wyglądał na dość zadowolonego, lecz nie wiem czy bardziej z tego że mnie widzi czy z tego że spędził długi i wspanały lot. Jeszcze ci się odegram za ten lot beze mnie! ''Powiedziałem sobie w myślach. Po dłuższej chwili Johan wyczuł moją obecność i w natychmiastowym tępie podbiegł do mnie i podał rękę. -Witam ciebię Czkawko, wodzu Berk!- Uśmiechnął się do mnie wymachując moją ręką we wszystkie możliwe strony. -Witaj Johan! Doszły do mnie słuchy że masz dla mnie coś ważnego. Czy to prawda? - Spytałem w sumie bardziej sam siebie niż jego. A ten puścił mnie. -Ach tak, ach tak. Mam i to bardzo ważną! Proszę czekać minutkę lub dwie i będę z powrotem! - I zniknął pod pokładem. A ja z własnej głupoty podeszłem do końca łodzi i wpatrywałem się w pływającą spokojnie wodę, dość....zaciekawiony. Odpłynął bym w ciąg przemyśleń gdyby nie Johan. Podszedł do mnie z dużą brązową skrzynią. Wyglądała jak nowa...a moze była nowa? -Znalazłem ten przedmiot kilka dni temu i skojarzyłem go z tobą. Proszę, otwórz - Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, wrecz zauważyłem że jest on zmartwiony. Co bądź....to bądź. Otworzyłem skrzynię i wyciągłem z niej hełm....I to nie byle jaki hełm....lecz....mojego ojca. Spojrzałem na niego oglądając go z każdej możliwej stony. Co nowsze wspomnienia pojawiały się w mojej głowie. Posmutniałem, i ścisnąłem hełm jak najmocniej umiałem w smoich dłoniach - Żegnaj Johanie, miłej podróży - Odeszłem do sprzedawcy szybko i żwawo, by nie słuchać od niego żadnych pocieszeń. Szybko zmyłem się z portu i kierowałem się do mojego domu. Nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy Szczerbatek wyczuwając moją złość i smutek odleciał. Wpadłem do domu trzakając drzwiami i kładąć hełm na stół przed moją matką która właśnie jadła obiad. Do jej oczu napłyneły łzy a ja udałem się do swojego pokoju. Padłem na łóżko by odreagować całą tą sytuację. ''A może on żyje? a może gdzieś jest i ci nie pamięta? A może to w cale nie jego hełm? ''Te wszystkie przemyślenia pchały się jak ćmy do światła w mojej głowie. Rozdział 4. Kolejny późny, i mroczny wieczór spędzam przy kominku ze smokiem mojej mamy. Siedzę, a może leże? Sam już nie wiem co robię. Mineło 2 dni od kiedy zniknął Szczerbatek. Kolejne 2 dni poszukiwań nic nie wskórały. ''Czy możłiwe że coś mu się stało? Czy on jeszcze żyje? A to może mój umysł robi sobie ze mną co chce a ja tak na prawdę śpię? Nie wiem co mam już robić. Śnieg przysypał już całą osadę, a przy czym nasze ozdoby powieszone kilka dni temu, a już jutro święta. Coś się musiało stać. On tak....tak by sam nie odleciał! Byliśmy zawsze razem! Zawsze przy sobie, ramię w ramie! A teraz go nie ma? Co się stało. A może...a może wystraszył się mnie? Mnie? Chyba coś mi się pomieszało. Spojrzałem w ogień który był rozpalony w kominie, pamiętam że gdy byłem małym chłopcem, mój tata brał mnie na kolana i opowiadał mi o swoich podróżach, wyczynach. Chciałem być taki jak on, lecz nigdy nim nie będę. Za dużo osób zawiosłem. Ojca, Astrid, Szczerbatka, Pyskacza. Nie jestem dobrym przyjacielem, a co dopiero wodzem. Oparłem ręce o stół zakrywając twarz, by nikt nie widział mojego wzroku. "''Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać!" "Czkawka, wiem że ci jest ciężko...ale" "Nie! Ty nic nie wiesz! nie wiesz jak się czuję! woglę mnie nie rozumiesz!" '' .... '"Nie jesteś wikingiem, i nie jesteś moim synem!" .... "Nie, odejdź od niego! No już wynocha stąd! Idź sobie!" ...... - Powinieneś odpocząć - Podniosłem głowę ze stołu i spojrzałem na kobietę stojącą obok mnie, była nią...Astrid. Widziałem w jej oczach smutek i zwątpienie do mnie. Chmuroskok wlepiał we mnie te swoje gigantyczne oczy, chcąc dowiedzieć się o moim stanie. Na schodach widziałem moją mamę, patrzyła się na mnie z wielką ulgą. Pewnie myślała że się zabiłem czy coś w tym stylu. Spojrzałem na kominek, w którym jeszcze kiedyś palił się ogień, a teraz widziałem tylko trochę rozczerwieniony i iskrzący węgiel. Pewnie wygasł kilka godzin temu. - Czkawka? - Znowu ten głos. Głos, od którego robiło się mi się gorąco na sercu. Poczułem delikatny dotyk na policzku. -Może pójdziesz spać? - I znowu te oczy, te smutne lecz piekne niebieskie oczy. Teraz były na poziomie moich. ' ' -Chodź, idziemy spać'' ''- Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. -Jeszcze wariatem nie jestem, spokojnie - Wstałem, moja matka uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z domu, chyba chciałabyśmy sobie wszystko obgadali. -Nastraszyłeś nas '- '''Moje ukochana wstała, i spojrzała w moje oczy. '' -Twoja matka myślała że nie wytrzymałeś napięcia i się gdzieś zadźgałeś, bała się cię ruszać. Poszła po mnie, była roztrząsiona. Dzięki Thorze że nic ci nie jest.'' - Uśmiechnęła się, widocznie też bała się o mnie. -Spokojnie, jeszcze nie mam po co popełniać samobójstwa - Podeszłem do kominka i rozpaliłem od nowa ogień,' zaa pleców czułem czujny wzrok Astrid. Gdy to zrobiłem, dłuższą chwilę patrzałem się w ogień, który jak na zawołanie tańczył swój piękny, i zabójczy taniec.' ''' ''-''Przepraszam'..... wiem że zachowałem się jak idiota '- Odwróciłem się do niej'' ''-To nie twoja wina''. ''-Oczywiście że moja Astrid! Nie powinienem się na tobie wyżywać! Wybaczysz mi? '''- Podeszłem do niej i złapałem ją za ręce, spojrzała się na nie a potem na mnie, nie umiałem rozpoznać jej nastroju. Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę, wyglądaliśmy jakbyśmy ze sobą zrywali gdyż ja lub ona jedzie na wojnę. ' ' -Obiecuję że to się już nie powtórzy.'' ''-Obiecujesz?.'' ''-Obiecuję . '' Przytuliliśmy się, znowu czułem jej ciepło, jej dotyk. Teraz najważniejszą rzeczą dla mnie jest ''odnalezienie' '''Szczerbatka. Thorze niech nic mu nie będzie. Wiem, wiem. Mam mało komentarzy, i chyba nikt tego nie czyta. Ale piszę to opowiadanie dla siebie, wy możecie je przeczytać. Skomentować i pomóc. :) Nie liczy się dla mnie ilość czytających/oglądających. Robię to co uwielbiam. Rozdział 5 Cały podrapany na twarzy i rękach a także zmarznięty przedzierałem się przez krzaki na pobliskiej wyspie. Warunki były tu takie same co na Berk. Lecz był jeden problem, drzewa i krzaki były tak wysokie i tak gęste że pewnie kiedy szedł by tu ze mną ktoś owiele niższy pewnie nie wyszedł by z tego lasu aż tak szybko. Może moja praca jest bezsensu, może tracę swój czas ale doszły mnie słuchy że oto na tej wyspie ostatnio był widziany Szczerbatek. Może uda mi się go w końcu znaleźć. Cieszę się że Astrid pozwoliła mi się przelecięć na swojej przyjaciółce, pewnie bez niej nie było by mi się aż tak łatwo tutaj dostać. Wyszedłem na jakiś plac, byłem otoczony koronami drzew, oraz towarzyszył mi szum wiatru i śpiew ptaków. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy. Słyszałem że gdy uniemożliwimy jeden zmysł, drugi działa lepiej. Nic nie słyszałem. Szłem dalej, nawołując swojego przyjaciela. Raz po imieniu a raz po smoczemu. Nie zatrzymywałem się, chciałem jak najszybciej odnaleźć swojego smoka. Oczywiścię, jak to ja musiałem się w końcu wywalić. Głupia noga. Gdy moja twarz stykła się z zimnym puchem aż poczułem ból w sercu. Odwróciłem się na plecy i wyrarłem twarz. - Ja to mam szczęście - Mruknąłem od zniechęcenia. Pewnie wstałbym, i poszedł dalej gdyby nie spadniecie jakiego przedmiotu...pewnie kamienia. Odwróciłem się. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że wylądowałem niedaleko jaskini, bardzo ciemnej i mokrej jaskini. Nagle ta ciemność zaczeła przybierać różne ksztarły i kolory. Zielony? - Szczerbatek? - Postać, a raczej smok na usłyszenie swojego imienia cofnął się. - Szczerbatku! Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem mordko! - Wstałem i kierowałem się bliżej swojego przyjaciele, lecz ten zaczął na mnie warczeć, pierwszy raz od kielu lat, warczał na mnie. Owczem, zdażało się mu to, lecz było to spowodowane zabawą lub irytacją, a nie złością!. - Mordko, o co chodzi? - Smok tym razem strzelił we mnie plazmą, oczywiścię uniknąłem trafienia. Spojrzałem na smoka który jednocześnie był zmartwiony a jednocześnie zły i smutny. Nie rozumiałem....co się stało? A moze to było spowodowane tym hełmem. Wtedy odleciał...więc to był problem! - Szczerbatku, chodź wracamy do domu. Wiesz doskonale że to nie była twoja wina, ja też to wiem. Nie obwiniam cię! I ty też nie powinieneś! Ty byś nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził! - Uklękłem i wyciągłem ręce do smoka zachowując jednocześnie bezpieczną odległość by smok wiedział że moje uciec. - Jesteś moim przyjacielem, i nic się nie zmieniło. Smok, stał w ciemności i patrzał się na mnie oczami które w pewnym momęcie przybrały przyjazny stan. Mordka wyszła z groty, przyjrzałem mu się na tyle, ile pozwalał mój wzrok. Nie był ranny i nie wyglądał jakby z kim kolwiek walczył, pewnie tu spędził te dni gry go nie było w wiosce. Smok szedł spokojnie i wolno w moją stronę, pewnie chciał sprawdzić moje intencje. - Wracajmy do domu, razem -Przyjaciel wepchnął swój łeb pod moją rękę, jednocześnie kładząc ją na moje kolana. - Nie uciekaj już nigdy - Pogłaskałem go po mordce i spojrzałem w oczy z uśmiechem, po pewnym czasie wstałem a smok się trochę zdziwił kiedy zacząłem iść w stronę gęstego lasu. - Skoro kaleka mógł przejść, to ty też przejdziesz, chyba znasz drogę skąd przyszedłeś co? - Zaśmiałem się a mordka podskoczyła radośnie wpychając się w grube i zamarznięte zakrośla. Rozdział 6 Święta minęły tak szybko jak przyszły, a mimo to każdy nadal czuje ich moc. Smoki jak każdej zimy postarały sie o nowy zapas smoczatek, przez co kochanych gadów jest wiecej niż nas, ludzi. A mimo to nikomu to nie przeszkadza, Dzieciaki mają wielką radochę z zabawy z nimi, lauka latania nie wychodzi im zbyt dobrze, ale kto by się tym przejmował prawda? Każdy ma czas do nauki nowej umiejętności, nawet jeśli nie jest ona odpowiednia do wieku, płci, rodzaju. Nie warto przejmować się zaczepkami innych. Wyszedłem z domu dość wcześnie, no jak na wodza przystało. W końcu ktoś musi się zebrać i zabrać sie za małe porzadki do przywitania wiosny. Po statniej zabawie w twierdzy i donośnym chuku z domu bliźniaków chyba już nic mnie nie ździwi.. Nawet nie umiem wam wyjaśniać jak oni sprawili że aż 4 domy się zapaliły, ah to bliźniaki ich nie ogarniesz. Już nie ma żadnego śladu po tym "incydencie" ale ludzie z wioski nadal mają czujne oko na tą parkę. Przechodzę sobie właśnie przez port, sprawdziłem wszystko na wyspie. Zbrojownię, dużą i małą "stajenkę" dla smoków i smoczatek, twierdze, kuźnię i wiele innych miejsc, które są pilne mojej uwagi. Pewnie bym odszedł jak nigdy nic ale zauważyłem statek na horyzoncie, dziwne, Nie znam takiego znaku, może to jakieś przybłędy, "władcy morza". Nie wyglądają na niebezpiecznych ale wolę mieć pewność co do tego, nie chcę narażać w końcu wioski. Znalazłem Szczerbatka, który akurat w takiej chwili chciał się bawić w przeciąganie liny. Musiałem mu uświadomić w końcu że z zabawy nici. - Szczerbatek! Mordko! Nie ma zabawy, lecimy. - Stanąłem tak by smok zrozumiał że to nie są żadne żarty, podbiegł do mnie. Wszedłem do niego i odlecieliśmy. Moim lecem był mały statek po środku oceanu "pędzący" w stronę Berk. Byłem coraz bliżej celu lecz nie padły żadne wystrzały lecz krzyki typu "Czy to nocna furia?" "zginiemy!" "Thorze miej nas w swojej opiece!". Wylądowałem na statku i zszedłem ze smoka. Moim oczą rzuciły się same kobiety, młode, w podeszłym wieku. Z dziećmi, bez. Były w opłakanym stanie, ubrania niegdzie poszarpane, włosy już dawno powystawały się z kucyków, warkoczy robiac przy tym niesforną do uczesania fryzurę, niektóre były posiniaczone. Na pokładzie znajdowały się głównie rude i czarno włose kobiety, tylko 2 małe dziewczynki w wieku około 2 lat miały blond włosy pomieszane z małym połyskiem rudawego. Cała gromada patrzyła na mnie wystraszonym wzrokiem, nie na szczerbatka tylko na mnie. Może mają nieprzyjemne przygody z facetami? Miałem się już przedstawić ale pobiegła do mnie jedna z blond dziewczynek. W rączce miała mała, pęknietą muszelkę. Jej oczy były piwne, patrzyły na mnie smutnie. Ich smutek przebił aż do mnie. - Czy pan zrobi nam krzywdę? - Zapytało dziecko niepewnym i wystraszonym głosem. - Proszę nie robić nic mi i mojej rodzinie, mogę panu oddać muszelkę, tylko niech nas pan nie krzywdzi. - Uklękłem przed nią. Dziecko patrzało na mnie czujnie i wyciągnęło muszelkę w moją stonę, widać było że ciężko jest się jej z nią rozstac. Obiema rękami wziąłem jej rączkę i zamknąłem, przez co dziewczynka spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona. - Spokojnie, nie zrobię wam krzywdy. Muszelkę zatrzymaj. Widzę że cięźko jest ci ją oddać, ale twoja odwaga jest na prawdę cudowna mała. Nie widziałem jeszcze tak odważnej i walecznej małej dziewczynki jak ty. Miło poznać osobę która mimo strachu bierze rozsądek i stawia czoło niebezpieczestwom. - Uśmiechnąłem sie do niej na co ona zareagowała tym samym i podleciała do matki ze śmiechem i radością. Kobiety od razu uśmiechnęły sie i całe przerażenie opadło. - Jestem wodzem wioski do której płyniecie. Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock, jestem synem Stoicka Wielkiego i jego żony Valki Hoddock. Co się wam stało dziewczyny?. Rozdział 7 Na dworze wiał zimny wiatr, który otulił całą wioskę pochowaną w domach. Tylko ja i nowo przybyłe kobiety skryliśmy się w twierdzy oświetlonej czerwono-pomarańczowym światłem pochodni. Od śmierci ojca zmienił się w niej tylko wystrój, sale przyzdabiały tarcze wyrabiane przez naszego przyjaciela - Pyskacza, i pamiątki po wodzach żyjących na naszej wyspie. Byly to miecze, topory, niekiedy jakieś drobne wpisy z dzienników. Stroły i krzesła zostały odnowione, a drzwi od sali zostały zastapione nowymi. Nie bez potrzeby znalazłem się własnie w tym miejscu, nie byłem tutaj sam. Otaczały mnie kobiety z dziećmi, w różnym wieku. Gdy mój wzrok powędrował na dziewczynkę z muszelką mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, odwzajemniła to. Kobiety zostały "nakrarmione" i "napojone", on razu można było zobaczyć na ich twarzach wielką zmianę, pewnie jadły i piły bardzo mało, by dla wszystkich starczyło. Stałem na środku i czekałem aż ujmę słowa w jakąś całośc. W końcu pierwszy raz mam okazję doświadczać takiej rzeczywistości, ciekawe jak ja sobie z tym poradze. - Więc- Odchrzaknąłem a wszystkie oczy zostały skierowane na mnie - Co wam się stało dziewczyny? Piewszy raz widzę w tak opłakanym stanie postacie płci pięknej, bez urazy oczywiscie. Chce wam pomóc jak dobrze tylko umię, tylko muszę się dowiedzieć co się wydarzyło w waszym życiu. - Dobrze - Odpowiedziała mi rudowłosa dziewczyna z niebiesko ciemnymi oczami, była dość młoda - Pochodzimy z dalekiej wyspy, był na niej wodzem bardzo dobry i szczodry Hendryk Wanezyjski. Pewnego dnia napadło nas wrogie plemię, zginął w walce jak prawdziwy wojownik a my zostałyśmy uwięzione. Trzymane w paskudnych warunkach umierałyśmy jedna za drugą. Dzieci, dokładnie chłopcy zostali odebrani matką, nie wiemy co z nimi robiono. Dziewczynki zostawały przy nas, ale gdy osiągneły 12 lat zostały zabierane i wydawane za mąż za bogaczy,gdzie byłyśmy traktowane jak popychadła lub w celu rodzenia dzieci czy darmowej służby. Zbuntowałyśmy się, zostałyśmy pobite, niektóre zabite a nawet .. - głos jej się urwał i przymknęła oczy po czym otworzyła je- w końcu... postanowiłyśmy uciec. I tak właśnie płynąc wiele dni, godzin, miesięcy, z małą ilością jedzenia i wodywtrafiliśmy tutaj, na oto te wody i oto tą wyspę - Z jej oczy płyneły łzy. .... CDN Ciąg dalszy Wróciłem bardzo późno, dużo czasu zleciało na rozmowie z każdą kobietą, każda miała inną historię i przeżycia. Były one radosne, aż do panowania nowego wodza. Poniewierane, bite, głodzone. Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co bym zrobił jakby to spotkało moją mamę czy Astrid. Lub inną kobietę z osady. Moja mama nie była zadowolona że tak późno wróciłe, co się dziwić. Ma jednego syna, którego nie widziała 20 lat. Martwi się o niego, troszczy - jak każda matka. Rozumiem ją. Miała męża z którym ma dziecko, po czym jej życie komplikuje się, wraca po 20 latach i jej rodzina jest szczęsliwa. Nagle ukochany umiera i zostaje sama z dorosłym luż synem, którego nie zna całkowicie. Stara się poleprzyć nasze relacje. Ma nadzieje a ja wierzę w jej słowa. Siedze właśnie na odsuniętym od biurka krześle i wyłapuję długie oddechy czarnego smoka. Śpi. Leży na swoim dużym i zaokraglonym kamieniu, skrzydła swobodnie opadają mu na ciało a ogon zakrywa mordkę. Jego ulubiona pozycja. Patrzę się na groźnego smoka zabójce, który w czasie snu przypomina małą słodką owieczkę. Zagubioną, porzuconą, bezradną. Podróżuje po świecie, poszukując swojej mamy, taty, przyjaciela, rodziny. Nie zważa na niebezpieczestwo. Nie traci nadzieji - wierzy, że będzie szczęśliwy. Mija lasy, góry, piękne kraiobrazy w poszukiwaniu dobra. Spotyka złych ludzi, którzy zabierają mu jego niewinność, porzucają go. Malec nie poddaje się, wstaje i idzie do przodu, jeszcze nie spodziewa się że został sam. Zwiedza tyle wysp, miasteczek, lasów a rodziny brak. Jako malutka samotna owieczka nie traci nadzieji, ale zmienia się to gdy staje się dorosły. Dorodną jabłonią z czerwonymi jabłkami. W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy, jego ciało opada a kończyny nie są w stanie podtrzymać jego ciała. Słabnie. Jego dusza jest mroczna, a serce rozkrusza się na milion kawałeczków. Traci wiarę, nadzieję, miłosc i radośc. Powstaje brak zaufania, chęć mordu i strach. Pozbawiony uczuć wyrusza na polowanie. Zabija, morduje, a w swojej grocie płacze. Gdy nadzieja małej owieczki znika pojawia się coś niespotykanego, zjawia się jego wybawca. Wyciąga do niego dłoń zaufania, miłości. Owieczka boi się, nie chce ale przekonuje się po każdym nowym razie. W końcu tworzy się więź - więź , która trwa do dzisiaj. Owieczka dzięki miłości staje się pięknym, dorosłym czarnym smokiem ze skrzydłami nietoperza. Wszystkie zwierzeta czuję strach i respekt przed strasznym stworzeniem, lecz to mija i zaczynają ufać dorosłej owieczce. A smok i wiking zmieniają świat na lepsze. Szczerbatek to moja mała owieczka którą będę strzegł, a on mnie. W końcu oboje tego szukaliśmy, prawda? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach